Yes, Love?
by oh so fawksey
Summary: A smutty one shot between Sirius and Hermione. Enough lemons to make an ocean of lemon juice. Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing and I gain nothing.

 **Warning** : This is NC17 for extremely graphic sex scenes. Please read responsibly according to your age.

 **A note from the Author:** I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! I take requests for ships and scenarios, and appreciate all feedback. This particular story contains no foreplay; it is just sex sex sex between Sirius and Hermione. Enjoy!

The two of them crashed into the wall of Sirius's bedroom, as Sirius pinned Hermione's arms above her head and began kissing down her neck. She let her head fall back onto the wall, exposing her neck as he nipped and sucked his way to her blouse. He began fumbling with the minuscule buttons, kissing every inch of exposed skin as they eventually relented and the silken material fell away, exposing her creamy chest, tan from hours spent out in the sun. Her long wavy hair cascading down her back and shoulders as her eyes flutter shut. He trailed his hand down her body, caressing her round breasts and coming to a rest at her hips.

He removes the blouse, lifting his head to gaze at the gorgeous spectacle before him. The beautiful brunette, neck exposed, covered in his marks, hair in disarray, smooth skin shining nicely in the late afternoon light. Her chest heaving slightly, as she breathes hard, her breasts nicely cupped in her lace lingerie, her lips swollen and red from kissing.

Gently laying her down on the bed, he removes the last bits of her clothing, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Leaning down he kisses her deeply on the lips, their mouths melting together. Breaking it off, he adjusts his focus to her neck, planting feathery kisses, nibbling and sucking, leaving little marks leading down her neck to her collarbone. He continues his passage down, tracing her skin with his lips and tongue, setting her senses alight with his mouth. She arches her back, trying to get more of him, and he gins up at her from her stomach. Her half lidded eyes slam shut as he takes a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the rose pink nub and grazing his teeth across the sensitive bud. A breathy sigh escapes her lips as he begins to gently massage her other breast rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Slowly his hands slip lower, tracing small circles down her stomach. She tenses in appreciation, her body responding to his touch as she grasps his dark hair. He loops a finger around her knickers, sliding the piece of cloth down her thighs, freeing his prize from the confines of the irritating cloth. He gently rubs her clit, sending shock waves of pleasure up and down her body, all the while continuing to kiss, lick and suckle on her breasts. He languidly dips a finger between her folds, relishing at how wet she already is.

"Sirius," she breathes, bucking her hips, begging him to stop teasing her.

He detaches his face from her voluptuous chest and she frowns in disapproval.  
"Yes love?" He asks, playing dumb, continuing to rub her clit. Her eyes roll back into her head and her head falls back onto the pillows as he hits her special spot. He grins impishly as he draws circles around her opening. Her breath hitches, and the sight of her chest heaving is so erotic that he almost can't contain himself. He slowly pushes the tip of his finger into her opening, and she rolls her hips, urging him on as she watches him through lust clouded eyes. The sight of her writing under his touch, the pleading in her eyes, the unabashed desire in her eyes, it all became too much, and he thrust his finger into her dripping womanhood. Her back lifted off of the bed, her hips rolling and bucking as he starts to pump in and out of her clenching core. The pleasure was intense, the sight of the dark haired man, watching her watch him, his talented hands working her to the brink.

He adds another finger and increases his speed, wanting to give her the most pleasure he possibly could, expertly flicking her nub, which elicits an intense moan as quakes of pleasure radiate through her body. He pumps harder, getting as far into her tight opening as possible, the musk scent of her turning him on even more. Sweat beading all over her body as she feels a fantastic orgasm of unprecedented proportions building.

"Siruisss," she moans, and he knows she won't last much longer.

And then he stops. He pulls out his fingers, making her cry out at the loss of her climax. Disoriented, she focuses on Sirius, taking in his evil grin, as her orgasm recedes.

"What do you want Hermione?" He asks teasingly, surprising both of them with how gravely and lust filled his voice is. She struggles to form coherent words in her sex-dazed state, before she states clearly _exactly_ what she wants.

"You," she says, "I want you Sirius, you git." He chuckles at this, swiftly removing his trousers and boxers, his sizeable erection springing loose. She keeps eye contact with him as she spreads her legs and licks her lips seductively. He growls, eyeing her hot opening, the smells of sweat and sex filling his nostrils, making it hard to stay clear minded.

He positions himself at her entrance, but pauses to look up at her.

"Anything for you love," he says, winking as he sheaths his length inside her tight core, all the way to the hilt in one swift motion. She can't contain the moan that erupts from her as she feels every inch of him slide along her walls. He can't control his own moan either, as he feels her heat clamp around him. He sits like that, buried to the hilt in her, letting her adjust.

"Sirius," this time her voice is commanding, "I need to you shag me until I can't walk for a week. Until I wont ever be able to sit the same again. Please." The last word is strained as the need for him increases. He looks at her and nods, kicking it into high gear as he slams into her again and again, pulling his length out of her steaming entrance until just his head is still within her, and then pushing forward, hitting her G-Spot again and again as she quickly cums, her walls constricting impossibly tight around his cock. He groans and pumps right through her orgasm, lifting her legs and hooking them around his neck, trying to push even deeper within her. The breathy sounds of her ecstasy finally pushing him over the edge as he reaches his own climax, and her second. He pulls his cock out of her core, collapsing next to her, meeting his lips to hers for a clumsy kiss, as they quickly fall asleep, their naked bodies entwined.


End file.
